


The One Where They... You Know

by xDarkDesires



Series: The One... [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDarkDesires/pseuds/xDarkDesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are ready to take that last step in their relationship but hot lesbians and angry kittens might just ruin them before they get that far. Will they ever... you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where They... You Know

**Title:** The One Where They... You Know  
 **Author:** xDarkDesires  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Wordcount:** 2,100  
 **Warnings:** strong language, mentions of male/male sex (non graphic) and a psychotic kitten.  
 **Summary:** Jared and Jensen are ready to take that last step in their relationship but hot lesbians and angry kittens might just ruin them before they get that far. Will they ever... you know?

 

 

 

The One Where They... You Know

"So, this is Danneel." Jensen gestured towards breasts.

"And I have a face." She narrowed her eyes at Jared and he really did try to look away but failed.

The red head was raising a less than amused eyebrow at him and he gave her a sheepish smile. He couldn't help himself! He was still attracted to girls just like he was attracted to guys and this girl was fucking hot. Plus, she was wearing a dress that should probably have jeans under it or something. Her legs were long and tanned and her cleavage was like, in his face.

"Hi." Jared said, like the idiot he was. He thrust his hand out to shake hers and collided with her boob. "Oh shit!" His eyes widened. "I did not mean to jab them like that! Or touch them at all actually. Oh god... I'm so sorry."

"And she's a _lesbian_." Jensen was glaring at him in a way that said he was going to kick his ass for this later.

"I'm so sorry!" Jared plastered on an innocent smile. "You certainly don't want some guy accidentally groping you. So, so sorry!"

"And you have a _boyfriend_." This time there was no mistaking the 'ima fucking punch you in a minute' look that Jensen was giving him.

"And the only boobs I'll ever purposely grope is yours." Jared grinned.

"So, you're saying I have man boobs?" Jensen raised an eyebrow and Danneel clapped her hands as she laughed hysterically.

"I'm just going to stop talking!" Jared clasped a hand over his mouth and avoided looking at either of them.

"I like him." Danneel beamed. "Can I have him instead?"

"No." Jensen focused his glare on her and, not so gently, yanked Jared closer.

"Jeez, don't mount him in public. He's all yours, I get it!" Danneel held her hands up in defeat.

"Hey!" Another female voice called out and Jared came face to face with more boobs.

"Shit." Those boobs were even better than Danneel's. "Fuck!" Jared clasped his hands over his junk and his body lurched forward as Jensen struck his arm out without breaking eye contact with the new girl.

"Ouch." The new girl winced in sympathy. "Are you ok?"

"Peachy." Jared replied through gritted teeth and glared at Jensen. "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"These are my friends, they're not here for you to stare at." Jensen glared right back. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I'm sorry."

"It's a good job I can't get you pregnant cause you just fucked any chances of that happening."

"I really am sorry." Jensen gave him a sheepish smile but Jared had already forgiven him and his stupid freckles and even stupider smile.

"Come here." Jared gingerly rose back to his full height and pulled Jensen into a hug. "Consider me well warned to never cheat on you."

Not that Jared would ever cheat on him anyway because he'd be a damn idiot to let Jensen go but he certainly never would now. He quite liked his dick attached to his body and he had no doubt that a scorned Jensen would be happy to remove it.

"So, anyway. This is my best friend Danneel and her girlfriend Adrianne." Jensen continued as if nothing had happened. "They're taking me out for the afternoon while you have classes."

The beautiful blonde who Jared assumed was Adrianne gave him an excited smile that made him think that he was glad it was Jensen who had to spend an afternoon with them and not him. She linked hands with Danneel and they spun to start walking in the opposite direction.

"I'll see you after class though, right?" Jensen asked hopefully as he linked hands with Jared.

"Yeah, I'll go make sure Chad has got something to eat and then come over to your apartment?"

"You have to feed Chad?" Jensen knew Chad was useless at most things but that was almost shocking.

"Well he ain't gonna feed himself. He's honestly more likely to starve." Jared needed better friends.

"Ok. I won't ask." Jensen laughed. "See you later."

He pressed a chaste kiss to Jared's lips, lingering a little too long before pulling away and chasing after the girls. Jared couldn't wait for later when there wasn't any lesbians unintentionally cock blocking him by being hot.

 

***

"Hey," Jensen greeted Jared with a kiss and opened his door wider to let him into his apartment.

"Hey, to you too." Jared grinned and kissed Jensen once more when he closed the door.

"I just need to clean up my shit." Jensen gestured towards the mess that used to be his living room and Jared's eyes widened.

The room was covered in what Jared assumed was once organised documents to help him with his studying. Now it was just chaos, scattered across Jensen's couch and floor. Jared didn't dare touch anything because he knew Jensen well enough to know that he'd blame Jared if he lost anything.

A small whining noise confused Jared and he scanned the room to see where it was coming from. Jensen seemed oblivious as he stuffed his papers onto the coffee table so Jared ignored it. However, it was very hard to ignore the sharp pain in his ankle.

"Fuck!" Jared yelped and kicked his leg out, sending a ball of fur across the floor.

"Jared!" Jensen scolded him. "You could have killed him!"

Jensen cooed at the fluffy creature and lifted it into his arms. Jared stared in disbelief as Jensen bought forward a tiny grey kitten with bright blue eyes. The kitten was glaring at Jared and looked like he wanted to tear the skin from Jared's body and feed it to him.

"What the fuck is that?" Jared returned the glare that the kitten gave him.

"I got him today." Jensen beamed. "His name's Geoffrey."

"Did you..." Jared frowned. "Did you name your cat after the psychotic king on Game of Thrones?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because Geoffrey is an evil little bastard and so is this kitten." Jensen answered easily.

"So... you bought yourself a kitten that's an evil little bastard?" Jared couldn't understand that.

"Well, he likes me." Jensen smiled fondly as the kitten started purring and rubbing himself along Jensen's body. "The staff at the shelter were stunned because he hates everybody but he seemed to really like me. They were going to put him to sleep, Jare. I couldn't leave him there."

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Jared already hated the fluffy little cock blocker.

 

***

Jensen's cat was quickly becoming a big problem for Jared. It had been two weeks and the horrible little thing would follow Jensen everywhere and hiss and claw at Jared if he even got close. Jensen found it hilarious but Jared was getting blue balls thanks to that damn cat and it so wasn't funny.

"You worry too much." Jensen said as Jared cursed the cat for the millionth time.

"I can't even wrap my arm around you!" Jared let out an annoyed huff. "It's fucking ridiculous and I can't have a relationship with you everywhere but your own home! I just can't do it!"

"So, what, you're breaking up with me because I have a _cat_?" Jensen looked like he was ready to punch Jared for saying that.

"No, I'm breaking up with you because I haven't been able to kiss my so called boyfriend in two fucking weeks!" Jared clasped his hands over his mouth as soon as he said that. He wasn't supposed to say that. He did _not_ want to break up with Jensen.

Jensen's eyes were glassy and a look of pure hurt washed over his face and Jared felt like the world's biggest ass. This was the second time he'd royally fucked things up with Jensen and he wished he could punch himself for it. How the fuck could he hurt this guy again?

"Well, if that's how you feel then I think you should go." Jensen whispered, looking like he didn't quite believe he was saying those words.

"I didn't mean that." Jared pleaded. "I don't want to break up with you."

"You just did." Jensen replied and headed towards the bedroom, leaving his kitten on the couch. "Goodbye Jared."

"Jensen!" Jared called after him but Jensen slammed his bedroom door in return.

His eyes burned at what had happened and he wiped angrily at them as he dropped his head and tried to figure out how to make it right. He needed to stop fucking things up with the one person he actually cared about.

A small weight settled in his lap and Jared stared in disbelief at the kitten glaring up at him. It was squinting, kind of like Chad, and making a noise that was not quite a growl. However, it wasn't hissing or clawing at him. It was a start.

"You're just a protective little shit, huh?" Jared asked the kitten, who dug his claws into Jared's thigh in answer. Kneading the denim covered flesh and making an almost purring noise. "Oh, fuck my life."

The nasty little kitten had turned into a slightly less nasty little kitten and Jared had fucked up his relationship, _again_. The universe needed to cut him a break.

"You stay here." Jared gently lifted the kitten and placed him on top of one of the couch cushions. "I've got some grovelling to do."

He took a deep breath and walked over to Jensen's bedroom door. It took him a few minutes of wondering what to say before he knocked. Unsurprisingly, Jensen ignored him.

"Jen?" He called as he knocked once more.

"Go away." Came a shaky reply.

"No." Jared answered and opened the door. "I can't."

Jensen was sat on the bed with his head in his hands. He looked up at him with wet eyes and Jared dropped to his knees in front of him, gently cupping his face and wiping at the tears. He kept ruining this and he just wanted everything to be ok. Scratch that, he _needed_ everything to be ok.

"I need you." His own voice broke as he said it and Jensen reached out to wipe a tear from his cheek. "I didn't mean to say those things. I just got so fucking jealous. Of a fucking kitten. And I know you're going to make fun of me forever for that but I am so fucking sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Jensen whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Jared assured him.

"I'm sorry for ever making you think that you don't mean the entire world to me." Jensen rested his forehead against Jared's and Jared dared to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I don't want to break up." Jared held onto Jensen as tight as he could, as if to prove his point.

"I don't either." Jensen admitted. "I think we just got mad and blew up at each other. Said some things we didn't mean."

"Me and Geoffrey actually bonded out there." Jared said with a small laugh.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I think he's pissed at you for ditching him though." Jared smiled when Jensen let out a soft chuckle.

"He'll get over it." Jensen leaned forward and kissed Jared.

Jared kissed him back eagerly and moaned softly as Jensen twisted his fingers into Jared's hair and tugged him on top of him, pulling him onto the bed. He'd planned to make up with Jensen, not make out with him but he wasn't complaining. The man drove him crazy and he happily settled himself between Jensen's legs and rocked their hips together.

"I think..." Jensen gasped between kisses. "I'm ready."

"Ready?" Jared frowned. "Ready for what?"

"You know." Jensen grinned and clutched Jared's ass, grinding their hips together.

"Oh, you mean. You're ready to... you know?"

"Yeah. You know?"

"I think I know."

"Jared, do you actually..." Jared silenced him with a kiss.

"Yeah, Jen. I know."

He kissed Jensen once more and felt a nervous spark of excitement in his chest when Jensen reached into the nightstand and handed Jared a single condom and a bottle of lube. Jensen was blushing and biting his lip nervously and it was almost enough to set Jared off right then and there.

"I trust you." Jensen said, and the look in his eyes proved that he was telling no lie.

It wasn't quite an 'I love you' because they weren't ready for that yet, but this, this they were ready for. There wasn't a hot lesbian couple or a mentally disturbed kitten on this planet that could have stopped Jared from finally having Jensen, all of him. It wasn't love yet, but damn it was close.

 

**End.  
(for now!)**

 

 

 

**Bonus!**

Now that I've introduced all the characters I can post the character banners I got bored and made! 

 

  
**Jensen Ackles**

 

**Jared Padalecki**

 

**Chad Michael Murray**

 

**Sophia Bush**

 

**Danneel Harris**

 

**Adrianne Palicki**

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/xdarkdesires/media/rsz_adrianne_zpsd0a1f8ed.jpg.html)

 

Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
